


But I Took It Anyway

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/">spn_masquerade</a> and based on this prompt: As is tradition, Omega!Jared had to spend the entire night with Chief Alpha!JDM before he's allowed to mate with Alpha!Jensen. Jared comes home, bitten and marked up and smelling like sex, and Jensen's not sure whether to be turned on or pissed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Took It Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I unconsciously made Jared a beta though, I hope nobody minds.

Jensen paced his hut fretfully. The sun had risen 30 minutes ago. The night was up. Jared should have been returned to him already.

He’d barely gotten any sleep. The whole thing sucked. Prima Nocte was such an old fashioned tradition and he knew a few modern packs had abandoned it altogether. But Jeff was an old fashioned, traditionalist alpha. He’d never give up a perk like this.

The reasoning behind it was simple. Before any beta could mate with their chosen alpha, the chieftain had to claim them first. It was supposed to strengthen loyalty and benefit the pack in that there would never be an uprising from any young alpha thinking he was a better chieftain than the current leader. A secondary claim was never as strong as the first and any beta was bound to the chieftain first. If anything happened to him, the beta would suffer. And no alpha would willingly cause his beta harm. So no alpha would challenge the chieftain.

Of course, this meant Jensen had to give up his right to claim Jared properly. He had to stand by and watch as Jeff collected him for a night of primal mating. He had to let Jared go to be fucked by another man. It made Jensen’s skin crawl.

It didn’t help that the alpha in question was fucking Jeffrey Dean Morgan, who, as of yet was unmated to a true beta himself. Jensen would understand if Jared never came back to him, truly, he would. Before he’d popped his first knot aged sixteen, he’d had the biggest crush on Jeff. In his fantasies, Jensen would be the beta to turn the confirmed bachelor into a loyal mate. Of course, then he’d turned out an alpha himself; and then he met Jared. Still, sometimes he wondered…

There was a knock on his door and Jensen jumped. He opened quickly to reveal a debauched looking Jared and a grinning Jeffrey, who was holing Jared up with an arm wrapped around his waist, the other in the back of Jared’s neck.

“I’m here to return your beta to you, Jensen, and to congratulate you on your fine choice. He’s tight and eager to please.” Jeff’s grin widened and he thrust Jared forward like a rag doll.

Jensen caught him in gentle hands and glared at Jeff. “A true alpha wouldn’t need to rely on forced mates to keep his pack loyal.” He just couldn’t help it. He bared his teeth and growled, at the same time stroking a trembling Jared with gentle hands.

Jeffrey just laughed. Then he entered the hut and leaned in close to Jensen. “If I could, I’d have demanded you for a night as well. I still regret that I won’t get to claim you, Jen.”

Jensen shivered with arousal, but then his nostrils flared and he glared at the chieftain. “Get the fuck out of my home.” Jared smelled like sex. Like Jeff. He didn’t smell like _his_ Jared anymore.

Jeff held up his hands and stepped back behind the threshold. But before he closed the door, he gave Jensen one last smirk. “You know, I would have returned him earlier, but Jared’s just so insatiable, I had to pry him off me forcefully. Good luck with him.” Jeff turned, but then quickly swivelled back. “If you need any help with training, or tips to keep him satisfied, you know where my hut is.”

With a last, feral growl, Jensen kicked the door shut. Then he turned to the still trembling beta in his arms. Jared looked wrecked. He was bruised and marked and just filthy. Jensen really hated Jeff right now. But part of him really wished he could have been present to watch his mate get fucked by the chieftain, because… God damn!

“’S not true,” Jared sniffed, burrowing deeper into Jensen’s arms.

“What is?” Jensen asked, hand stroking through Jared’s hair and coming away sticky. Was that semen? Jesus. He sniffed delicately and was hit with another spike of arousal. The air was heady with pheromones. Jeff’s and Jared’s and his own were joining in. He had a primal urge to reclaim his lover and make him his, _only_ his. His arms around Jared tightened.

“I didn’t want to stay. I couldn’t wait to get back to you,” Jared murmured, clinging to Jensen.

Jensen swallowed hard. It’s what he wanted to hear, but he knew it wasn’t true. Jeff might be an asshole, but he wasn’t evil. He’d never prolong a claim with an unwilling beta. He couldn’t fault Jared for liking it, much as he wanted to. Then again, he didn’t want Jared to suffer. It was good that he’d had fun with Jeff. It would just be better if he’d had fun with Jeff and Jensen. At the same time. Maybe taking the both of them. He’d like that, eager slut that he obviously was.

The deep sounding growl started again and Jensen pushed Jared away. “Get cleaned up, you’re filthy.”

Jared whimpered, but he nodded, limping into the direction of the bathroom.

Jensen bit his lip, his heart breaking. “Wait…” he said, hesitantly. But after another second, he made up his mind and joined his mate to help him into the bathroom, to get undressed and then to step into the tub.

The whole time they both stayed silent. Jensen cataloguing all the bites and bruises and bodily fluids and Jared keeping his head down with a deep flush spreading from his face to his chest.

“Was it fun?” Jensen couldn’t help but ask. “Don’t lie to me,” he added.

“Yes,” Jared admitted meekly, licking his lips subconsciously.

Jensen roared, tugging Jared’s head back by his hair and baring his throat. The throat bearing the mark of another man. “You slut!” He buried his face into Jared’s neck, inhaling Jeff’s scent and then he just saw red. “You’re mine! Mine, mine, mine!” He bit down right on top of Jeff’s mark, worrying his teeth to open the wound and eradicate all trace of Jeff.

Jared whimpered at first, then he yelled out in pain. But his hand was fisted in Jensen’s hair, pushing him closer and keeping him there. “Jensen,” he breathed. “My Jensen. Yours.”

Jensen stepped into the tub, still keeping his teeth sealed to Jared’s neck. He started ripping off his clothes and Jared helped by unfastening his pants and pushing them down his hips. “Mine,” he growled again, licking over the now bleeding would. He could still taste Jeffrey though. And it still made him harder and he hated himself for it.

Jensen punched his fist into the wall, because he needed to punish someone and he couldn’t punish Jared. Not for this. With his knuckles bleeding, he finally calmed down enough to take a deep breath. Jared’s hands found his bruised one and stroked it gently, bringing it up to his lips and kissing Jensen’s ruined fingers. “Yours,” Jared whispered. “I’m so sorry, Jen.”

Jensen let out another shuddering breath, nipping at Jared’s throat again. “It’s okay,” he soothed. “It’s going to be okay. It’s just us now. Just us.” Yet Jeff’s invitation was ringing in his ears, already buried in the deep recess of his mind. Maybe fucking it out would help.

He turned on the water, first directing the stream over Jared. His neck was still bleeding, turning the water red. Jensen felt bad. This was not how he’d imagined claiming his mate. He had to make up for it. Do it again properly when they were in the bedroom, lying there joined together, Jared tied to his knot.

He picked up the soap and started by washing Jared’s hair. The soap stung his knuckles, but he wouldn’t let Jared take over. This was his job and he deserved the pain. Jared kept whispering affirmations of his belonging to Jensen and only Jensen and it was a funny feeling hearing it while he was scrubbing someone else’s spunk off of his skin.

Running his hands over all the bruises and hearing Jared’s moans as he did so was working him back up again and soon Jensen gave up, pushing the soap into Jared’s hands after all. “You keep going,” he ordered. “Clean yourself up, you whore.”

Jared flinched and Jensen flinched, but… but… fucking dammit! “Ok, sir,” Jared offered as demurely as he could. It had the opposite effect he probably intended as it just made Jensen angrier. What was it Jeff had said? Eager to please? Had he called Jeff ‘sir’ as well?

Jensen turned him around forcefully and kicked Jared’s feet apart. “Just how fucked out are you?” He thrust two fingers into Jared’s ass, unsurprised when they slid in smoothly. There was still a tug to it though and he had to work up to adding a third. “Jeff’s right, you’re tight. My tight slut.” Jensen leaned into Jared, pushing him forward and forcing him to lean against the wall. “Was he bigger than me?” Jensen whispered. “Did you enjoy Jeffrey’s big, fat cock up your ass?”

Jared whined, but he turned around with a challenging look in his eyes. “What exactly do you want to hear?” he asked. “Do you want me to lie?”

Jensen’s eyes flashed happily. His old Jared seemed to be slowly coming back to him. The confident beta who’d challenge him on his bullshit. Jensen just wasn’t so sure if now was the right time for it though. He still needed to punish and reclaim and Jared was egging him on. “Greedy whore,” Jensen responded, accentuating his words by adding a fourth finger. “Got fucked all night long, yet you still want more, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Jared confirmed. “You. I want you.” He thrust his hips, fucking himself on Jensen’s fingers. “I need you to fuck me with your huge cock, Jensen.” Jared gave him a sultry look through slanted eyes. “I need you to fuck all traces of Jeff out of me.”

This was exactly the right thing to say. Jensen removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, sighing happily when he was finally joined to Jared again. It felt different this time and his eyes fell on Jared’s neck again. The bite. He’d already claimed, now he just needed to deepen the bond.

“Jensen,” Jared moaned, and he must have been feeling it, too. His right hand came up to tangle in Jensen’s hair and push him in towards his neck again. Jensen knew what he wanted, Jared’s need resonating within his own body. And while his hips were ruthlessly thrusting deep into Jared’s ass, he latched on to Jared’s throat again, biting down just as his knot popped.

Jensen was shocked by how quickly he’d knotted with his mate, but he shouldn’t be surprised. Nothing about this was normal. Not last night, not this morning, not this. Yet it felt right. Claiming Jared felt right. He rutted into him in small increments until he finally tied off and there was no movement possible anymore. His orgasm started and he spurted into his mate, filling him up and washing all other traces away.

Jared’s scent changed and Jensen turned off the water so he could enjoy it more. Jared must have noticed it as well, because his head turned up and he sniffed audibly. “Yours,” he cried, tears streaming down Jared’s face. “Finally yours.”

Jensen let go of the bite and licked at the wound, surprised to find it salty. But then he realized he was crying as well. His anger had faded and he was filled only by happiness. He nuzzled the nape of Jared’s neck. “My beta. My perfect mate.”

Jared snorted. “Your perfect whore, you mean.”

Jensen chuckled, rubbing his cheeks. The tears had stopped and the moment was over, clearly. “You’re way too coherent for someone hanging off my knot. I must be doing something wrong.” His knot had started to shrink incrementally and he used the little leeway he had to start thrusting again. The fingers of his good hand snaked around Jared’s body to take a hold of his neglected cock and start stroking Jared off hard and fast.

Jared let out an unintelligible noise, head dropping forward. Jensen smiled and lapped at his wound again.

“That’s better,” Jensen concluded, timing his thrusts and twisting his wrist on the upstroke, just like Jared liked it. It didn’t take long for Jared to fly apart and afterwards, they were both panting and spent.

Jensen turned the water back on and gave them both a quick, perfunctory cleaning until his knot had shrunk enough to allow him to slip out. They both groaned at the loss, but Jared seized the opportunity to turn around and meet Jensen’s lips in a deep, searing kiss.

“So…” Jared asked when they parted again. “Is that it?”

Jensen raised his eyebrow. “What else do you want? Want me to send you back to Jeff for round two? ‘Cause that is _not_ going to happen. Ever. Again.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant. I meant us.” Jared gestured. “Can I sleep now? Because I really want to just sleep for the next four days.”

Jensen felt his exhaustion radiate through their newly formed bond and he wrapped an arm around his mate’s waist to steady him and help him out of the tub. “You can go to bed, but don’t think we’re done just yet,” Jensen commented dryly. “We’re done when each of those bruises is covered by one of mine and there’s not a single trace of Jeff left on you.”

Jared moaned. “You fiend,” he accused, but he was smiling as he said it, cheeks flushed again. “Honestly though. Give me a few hours to nap.”

Jensen huffed, but he started drying Jared off and he’d help him into bed like a good alpha. And he’d let him sleep. “You mind if I start without you, then? I’ll nibble and bite my way up your body. You don’t need to be awake for that,” Jensen offered teasingly.

Jared let out an exaggerated long-suffering sigh. “By all means.” He opened up his arms wide, offering up his body.

Jensen laughed. “How’d I ever get so lucky?” He caught Jared in his arms and kissed him languidly.

“I honestly have no idea. It’s not like you’re the most handsome, caring alpha I have ever met,” Jared stroked Jensen’s cheek.

Jensen hummed happily and after another sweet kiss, he led his mate to the bedroom. “More handsome than Jeff though?” Jensen asked, because he couldn’t help himself. It still stung.

“Shut up and join me in our bed,” Jared commanded.

Jensen complied and spooned up behind Jared, pulling the blankets up around them before wrapping his arms around his mate. “I love you,” he whispered but Jared had already fallen asleep. Instead he tried to push the feeling at him through their bond and he could feel a glowing warmth resonate back. This was all he needed. And since Jensen had barely slept at all last night either, he quickly followed his mate into a deep, restful sleep.


End file.
